


Tiny

by CloversDreams



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta is smol, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Stargazing, THEY JUST LOVE EACH OTHER OK, it started out as a silly thing, minor manga spoilers, that is the whole reason the fic exists, the manga gave me height dif feelings, then it got fluffy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Asta tilted his head back just a bit so he could look at them properly and waved his right fist in the air as he shrieked, “You’re both gigantic! What kind of weird potions have you two been drinking all this time! I want some too!”Leopold laughed loudly and did a little twirl. Then he motioned to himself as he exclaimed, “I’m afraid you’re out of luck in that department, Asta! This is all natural! Vermillion genes at their finest!”“You didn’t actually think that we’d stay the same height forever just because your body refused to get any taller, did you?” Yuno asked with his usual calm demeanor. There was a gleam in his eyes and the hint of a smile on the edges of his lips that was unmistakable. He was clearly amused by this.“I mean no, but… you didn’t have to both shoot up so much at the same time!” Asta pouted and grumbled something incoherent. They could stagger this kind of thing out a bit, sheesh.
Relationships: Asta/Leopold Vermillion/Yuno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Yuno finds out about the fact that [insert big spoiler reveal]. So after ch 232, before the next

Six months was a long time. Not only when it came to training and getting stronger, but when it came to personal lives too. Asta hadn’t seen either of his rivals-turned-boyfriends in so long it was ridiculous. He certainly thought about them a lot. He found that he hoped they hadn’t forgotten about him. Though that was probably impossible. He’d always been told he left a lasting impression on those he met.

Their busy lives didn’t leave too much time for socializing, especially since they hadn’t even been in the same kingdom for the past few months. The rare moments they got their hands on a magic communication item and could chat for a bit were a lot of fun. Though those conversations mostly ended up being the three of them bragging about their accomplishments and just how much they’d improved. Every now and then one of them would slip up and say something that alluded to the fact that they wished they could see the other two. That always made Asta’s desire to see them in person again a little bit worse.

Then came the sudden news that his boyfriends would visit for a few days. There was an excited buzz in the air on the day that Leopold and Yuno were scheduled to arrive in Heart Kingdom. While Asta knew it was a gathering to talk strategy and plan their move against the enemy, he couldn’t focus on that at all. He was way too pumped to get to see not one, but _both_ of them again. On the same day! In the same place! He could barely contain his excitement.

He’d been waiting at the border where they should cross into the country for a while now. Asta didn’t know how long exactly it had been, but he’d spent the time working out to distract himself. That was one way to make time go by a bit faster in his experience. It had to have been over an hour judging by how many sit-ups he’d been able to do. He was tired of that now. His mind was way too focused on the fact that his boyfriends could be there any moment. Just when he thought he might want to try and contact them he heard a familiar yell.

“Astaaaa! Is that you down there?!”

The grin that spread across his face was so wide it was nearly painful. Asta spun around and immediately started to wave at the two figures in the sky who were just across the border. They were moving fast courtesy of Yuno’s Heavenly Wind Ark. The dark-haired boy was as stoic as ever, while the redhead next to him was waving so vigorously that he nearly fell over and tumbled out of the sky.

After a few potentially catastrophic near misses, Yuno shook his head and slid his arm around Leopold’s waist to hold him still. The redhead looked down at the arm then over at Yuno and tossed his head back in a joyous laugh. He wrapped his own arm around Yuno’s shoulders and continued to wave with the free one. Asta couldn’t help but snicker at the sight of them. They clearly hadn’t changed at all. That was a comforting thought.

It was when the pair finally landed and walked over to him that Asta realized just how wrong he’d been a moment ago. They’d changed, all right. Both Yuno and Leopold had gotten taller. Way more than he would’ve expected in a mere six months. Though Leopold was a bit taller than Yuno now, it didn’t make much of a difference to Asta. They both stood a head taller than him now at the very least. It was insane.

Asta tilted his head back just a bit so he could look at them properly and waved his right fist in the air as he shrieked, “You’re both gigantic! What kind of weird potions have you two been drinking all this time! I want some too!”

Leopold laughed loudly and did a little twirl. Then he motioned to himself as he exclaimed, “I’m afraid you’re out of luck in that department, Asta! This is all natural! Vermillion genes at their finest!”

“You didn’t actually think that we’d stay the same height forever just because _your_ body refused to get any taller, did you?” Yuno asked with his usual calm demeanor. There was a gleam in his eyes and the hint of a smile on the edges of his lips that was unmistakable. He was clearly amused by this.

“I mean _no_ , but… you didn’t have to both shoot up so much at the same time!” Asta pouted and grumbled something incoherent. They could stagger this kind of thing out a bit, sheesh.

“It was out of our hands,” Yuno huffed. As if the two of them would spend their time eating some magical growth food instead of training to be the strongest.

Asta stood on his tippy toes and tried to reach the top of each of their heads. He could, but it was a stretch. He couldn’t help but exclaim, “Seriously, are you two part giant or something?” He fell back flat on his feet and looked up at them suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes at the pair and asked, “You’d tell me if you were, right?”

“Absolutely not,” Yuno snorted. A smirk spread across his face and he added, “It’d be way funnier to see how you’d react to the truth after not knowing beforehand.”

Leopold laughed heartily at that then tossed his arm around Yuno. He leaned his head against his shoulder and chirped, “Isn’t he still hilarious?”

“He wasn’t joking…” Asta grumbled. The tone of Yuno’s voice made that much crystal clear. That just made Leopold laugh once more. Asta barely had a chance to grunt before he was being hugged so tightly it was hard to breathe. He managed to let out a surprised squeak when he was lifted off his feet and spun in a circle. As soon as he was placed back onto his feet Asta yelped, “What was that abou–”

“I’ve wanted to do that for months,” Leopold snickered. He smiled from ear to ear and pat the top of Asta’s head. “Since I realized just how much I’d grown.”

“Because you’re tiny,” Yuno added for good measure. He simply smiled when Asta shot a look in his direction.

Leopold wrapped his arms around Asta and squeezed. He rubbed his cheek against the top of the shorter boy's head and hummed, “Leave him alone, he’s perfect the way he is. Just like a really noisy teddy bear.”

Asta jumped and started to argue that point. Leopold simply laughed it off and continued to nuzzle him affectionately. Eventually Asta realized he was better off letting the redhead get it out of his system. He stood there with a deadpan expression on his face while he waited. it wasn’t that he didn’t like the affection. Actually, the opposite was true. He was just still in shock by how stupidly tall they’d both gotten.

For some ridiculous reason his boyfriends also seemed to have gotten more attractive as well. Maybe it was the fact that they’d been apart for so long. Or maybe it was their slightly broader shoulders. Perhaps it was the fact that the way they had to make the effort to look down to meet his gaze was kind of hot. He didn’t know. It was confusing and made his gut twist. In a good way. It made no sense. This was why romance was weird in general.

Asta finally felt Leopold stop nuzzling his head. Then one of the arms released its grip on him. He couldn’t see what happened next, but he was sure that Leopold reached over his head for some reason. It was when Yuno stepped close enough to squish him between them that Asta’s mouth fell open. There was no way they were doing what he thought they were doing. Leopold’s soft hum of approval and the way he leaned just a tad bit closer, effectively squishing Asta a bit more, said otherwise.

His arms flailed wildly before he could do anything to stop them. Asta attempted to duck out from under them but was held in place. That didn’t stop his attempts to get away. He finally managed to wriggle free then spun around to face the pair so he could point at them accusingly as he shrieked, “Just what were you two doing right above me!”

“You’ll never know, Tiny~” Yuno hummed with an amused gleam in his eyes. He lifted his left hand and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. His gaze shifted to Leopold and the mirrored grins on their faces said they’d do it again as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

Asta was sure he looked ridiculous as he stomped in place but that was too bad. He had to do something with all the adrenaline running through him. He flailed nearly all his limbs at once as he yelled, “I may not have gotten any taller but I’ve definitely gotten much stronger, Yuno! Don’t mess with me!“

"That’s the spirit!” Leopold shouted as well. He put his hands on his hips and grinned like an idiot. He nodded enthusiastically to show his support.

“Show us.” Yuno's reply was quick and to the point.

“I’ll fight you any place any time!” Asta declared proudly. “Just say the word!”

Yuno turned his head towards Leopold and blinked. The two of them exchanged a knowing smile. He turned back towards Asta and hummed, “Then let’s fight. Right here, right now. Winner gets a kiss from the noisy teddy bear.”

“What!” Asta shrieked. “That’s super lame! How am _I_ supposed to kiss myself if I win? Why would I even want something like that!”

Leopold snickered softly at the fact that it wasn’t the nickname that Asta objected to. His smile only grew when the other two looked his way curiously. Neither seemed to realize. He didn’t say a word. It was just too good.

Yuno turned back towards Asta and replied smugly, “That won’t be a problem since you’re going to lose, Tiny.”

“I’ll make you eat those words! Let’s go, I’ll fight you both at once!” Asta immediately activated his grimoire and pulled his broadsword from within. He pointed it at the pair who didn’t seem the slightest bit fazed. There was a determined look in Asta’s eyes that matched the fire he saw in theirs as they both took defensive stances and activated their own grimoires as well. A grin spread across Asta's face. It was time to put six months worth of training to the ultimate test. He knew his boyfriends would be the perfect opponents for that. The results would speak for themselves.

♧

Asta scratched idly at the bandage on his cheek. Night had fallen and he’d decided to get some air. He sat on a patch of grass not too far from the building where he knew everyone was busy finishing up their post-dinner chatter. He’d wandered off to use the bathroom about halfway into that and simply never wandered back in. He’d gotten distracted by how nice it was outside.

It was a warm evening with a pleasant breeze. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. It was the kind of night that one wanted to be outside. He placed his hands on the grass and sat back against them so he could look up at the twinkling sky. It really was pretty when one took the time to look.

That was a surprisingly tough fight earlier. It was incredible. Of course it got pretty intense and was interrupted before they could even determine a winner. With the way it had been going, he couldn’t say for sure which of them would’ve come out victorious. He liked to talk big and declare that it would’ve been him, but there really wasn’t any way to tell. Who knew what kinds of new moves the others had up their sleeves? They’d gotten impossibly strong and he was as proud as could be. He was determined now even more than ever to get stronger and finally leave them in the dust.

They’d all gotten scolded for causing a ruckus after the fight was interrupted. Mimosa was told not to heal their wounds like she normally would. Evidently it would teach them a lesson to deal with some minor aches or whatever. A few scrapes were nothing and he barely even felt them at all.

He turned his head when he heard the ground crunch nearby. Asta offered his boyfriends a wide grin when they sat down on either side of him. They had their own bandages on their faces just like him. It really stood out on them. Yuno especially got fawned over for ‘ruining his pretty face’. He sat there with a deadpan expression as he was patched up and Asta and Leopold snickered about it. The curse of being considered pretty was a heavy burden indeed.

Leopold nudged his right shoulder with his own and asked, “Watcha doin’ out here, Asta?”

“Enjoying the nice night for once.” Asta explained. He’d let a lot of nice nights pass him by while he nearly overexerted himself with training. Or the ones he’d spent passed out from said overexertion. He hadn’t realized that he’d missed out on so much.

“What a rare, calm moment. We should enjoy it while it lasts.” Yuno hummed to himself.

Asta would’ve asked him what that was supposed to mean but he was distracted when Leopold took his hand and squeezed. The redhead laid his head upon his shoulder and sighed contently. Asta supposed he could always get into an argument with Yuno later. This was nice, and he was right. It _was_ rare. He reached towards his left without even looking and took Yuno’s hand in his free one.

He huffed softly in amusement when Yuno scooted just a bit closer to him. Neither of them was prepared for a sudden outburst from their other boyfriend and they nearly jumped out of their skin when he yelled. They turned towards the redhead to see him motioning wildly at the sky with his free hand. Calm moment over. That was fast.

“Ah! Look over there! That’s the lion constellation! He’s like my great, great, great, great, great, great…” Both Asta and Yuno blinked as Leopold continued to mutter the same word countless times. Just when they wondered if he was broken, he turned towards them and exclaimed, “great, great granddad! Look at how brightly he shines! Aren’t you impressed?”

“A little, yeah!” Asta yelled right back, feeding off of the excitement emanating from the redhead.

“You do realize that what you said makes no sense, right?” Yuno had to ask. He watched the others look at him in complete shock as if they had no idea what he meant. He sighed in defeat then nodded and said, “Yes, he shines very brightly.”

Asta and Leopold hummed in agreement. Then Asta looked back up at the sky and asked, “What else is up there? I can never remember.”

“Well, there’s the lion…” Leopold’s voice trailed off and he pouted. He scratched at the bandage on his cheek and they could practically see the gears in his head working overtime as he thought extra hard.

Yuno eyed the redhead suspiciously and asked, “Is that really the only constellation you know?”

“Are any of the others even worth remembering?” Leopold laughed. He thought about it for a moment then added, “Don’t tell my sister I said that.”

Yuno shook his head as the others mumbled about what they thought the stars looked like. He finally couldn’t take it anymore and motioned to the other constellations one by one and named them too. Both Asta and Leopold seemed amazed each time.

“How do you remember all those, Yuno?” Asta’s head hurt just considering it.

“By using my brain,” Yuno replied without missing a beat. “I know it’s a difficult concept to understand since you two would rather use your muscles.”

“You have to admit it keeps us looking great, though!” Leopold exclaimed. His toothy grin only grew when Yuno rolled his eyes.

The three of them continued to chat about idle things. No topic was too boring or insignificant. They had six months’ worth of that kind of talk to catch up on, after all. All of them had stories to tell about their journey to this point. They laughed among themselves as the breeze danced around them. It might’ve been chilly if they didn’t have each other to keep them warm. This close to one another, however, not a one of them could feel the chill. Once their conversation died down and didn’t seem like it’d pick up any time soon it felt like the right moment for Asta to finally speak his mind.

“I feel like I should’ve said this earlier, but things escalated really quickly…” Asta’s voice was surprisingly calm, perhaps because of just how serious he was about the topic. He squeezed his boyfriends’ hands and said, “I missed you two. I mean like _a lot_.”

“Same here.” Leopold hummed without missing a beat. He nuzzled Asta’s shoulder affectionately to emphasize his point.

Yuno nodded once and said, “Me too.”

“We’ve gone soft, huh?” Asta asked with a crooked smile. He looked from one of them to the other and couldn’t help but grin like an idiot. At least it wasn’t just him, he supposed. It probably wasn’t so bad to go soft if the people you’d done so for did the same for you too.

“Only for each other and only in rare moments like this. No one else has to know!” Leopold assured him. He sat upright then wrapped his arms around Asta and squeezed. “How can someone so tiny take up so much room in our hearts?”

“Not you too, Leo!” Asta exclaimed. He wriggled in his grip and added, “I’ll grow soon, I can feel it! I’ll catch up to you guys in no time!”

“That’s unlikely,” Yuno hummed with a shake of his head. He eyed Asta for a moment then tousled his hair and continued, “but it’s not necessarily a bad thing. We like you just the way you are, Tiny Asta.”

Asta bat at his hand then waved his right fist in the air. “Are you seriously going to call me that until I have a growth spurt too?”

Leopold stopped hugging him and nodded. He smiled from ear to ear and replied, “Assuming we don’t have another one ourselves? Yes.”

“Do you seriously want to pick up where we left off before?!” Asta shrieked. He looked from one of them to the other, a challenge in his eyes. “I’ll take you both down no matter how tall you are!”

“How about you just give us those kisses you owe us instead?” Yuno suggested coolly.

Asta stiffened then exclaimed, “What! You didn’t win! I don’t owe you anyth–”

“Asta!” Leopold interrupted him just as loudly.

Asta turned towards him and before he could say a word he was met with a kiss. Leopold leaned in and made all the effort to meet him so there was no time for argument. Asta’s eyes fell shut and he immediately forgot what he’d been yelling about. Yeah, OK, he got it. There hadn’t been a winner earlier, but that didn’t matter. His boyfriends just wanted some affection. He could live with that. There would be other days he could kick their butts, after all.

A hand on his shoulder got his attention and Asta broke the kiss. He took note of the goofy smile on Leopold’s face before he finally turned around. As expected, Yuno immediately placed his hand beneath his chin to lift it upwards so he could kiss him next. Asta wasn’t one to easily melt into a mushy puddle of goo, but these two had an uncanny ability to make him want to do just that.

Yuno pulled away and glanced at Leopold. The amusement in his eyes must’ve said what he was thinking because the both of them kissed either side of Asta’s temple at the same time then said, “We love you, tiny teddy bear.”

“I’m a noisy teddy bear!” Asta paused as his brain processed what he’d just said. “ _Wait_! I’m neither of those things!”

Leopold and Yuno chuckled softly and shook their heads. Yuno leaned against Asta’s head and Leopold flopped over onto his lap. The redhead immediately pointed at a random spot in the sky and asked what constellation it was. Asta simply sat there and listened as Yuno explained that it was, in fact, the exact same lion constellation he’d pointed out earlier. The sound of Leopold’s laugh made a smile spread across both their faces.

Asta supposed he could deal with a silly new nickname if it made the others happy. Though if they called him that in front of any of his squadmates, he’d absolutely have to kick some butt. That’d be an eventful day to say the least. He ran his fingers through Leopold’s hair as he listened to Yuno explain yet again that the lion wasn’t the only constellation that mattered. Asta didn’t care much for stars himself, but he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up bc fandom its been a minute. I return with ot3 floof wow what a surprise… im predictable
> 
> Leo had a growth spurt!!!! My sonboy!!! I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since that spoiler dropped and I knew I had to write something about these three because of it dfghgfds
> 
> while we dont actually have any facts stating that Yuno also grew taller over these six months... i really hope he did. even if just a little bit XD
> 
> I love them… and adding that new height dif is just so goooood
> 
> they just.... love each other so much..... i wish for them to have some soft, restful moments before suddenly being tossed into the next huge problem -cries-


End file.
